Would You Go With Me?
by Radi0 Angel
Summary: Falling in love with the demon Sesshoumaru is out of the question, so what happens when she finds herself falling and falling hard?


A jumble of curses fell from the mouth of the raven-haired female as she dropped her keys near her car, watching in complete agony as they bounced underneath the damned black diamante. Sighing, she added it to the list of horrible things that had happened just today.

Kneeling down on her knees, Kagome reached beneath the car, leaning forward slightly, only to cry out in pain as she slammed the side of her head into the car. Already she'd over-slept that morning, meaning she was late for a very important and hard to get interview. In a mad attempt to at least make it their only a little late, she dressed with a quickness that would have impressed even a cheetah, only to speed to the interview. And now she had a speeding ticket and a court date, Oh the sheer joy of today,

Which now left her leaving Technology Incorporated, owned by the infamous Naraku whatever his last name was, who she had scheduled an interview with, only to find after being only five minutes late (five minutes and 58 seconds according to the secretary, who Kagome found to be prissy and arrogant to only be a secretary.) the damnable man had left after receiving an emergency call.

Growling at the sheer bad luck of her day Kagome continued to grope underneath her car, taking great care not to hit her poor head again, until she felt her hand grasp what she had been searching for, "Gotcha!" she muttered, pulling them out from their hidden base. Only, she had forgotten to take care not to hit any other part of her body and banged her funny bone into the car, making it tingle and ache at the same time. "Owww." She groaned.

Unfortunately, she had no time to allow it to stop hurting as her cell phone began ringing to a playful tune, one she was beginning to tire of. "What!" she snapped after she had flipped the phone open.

"What did you do this time little sister?" Kikyou. She immediately recognized the voice of her best friend and fraternal twin. Sighing, Kagome held the phone up using her shoulder while rubbing the aching appendage, "Hey Kiki."

"You're avoiding the question little sis!" her elder admonished airily, something Kagome picked up on immediately. "My twin senses are sensing a very high amount of happiness, care to share?"

Laughter was heard from the other Higurashi twin and Kagome raised an eyebrow while climbing into her diamante, and starting it, while thinking, 'What is with her?' Although they were twins Kagome had a tendency to lean towards the more of outrageous more expressive twin while Kikyou had always been the much calmer and patient sister. The only thing they even had in common was their date of birth!

"Oh yes, you'll be happy to learn that Inuyasha finally proposed!" Kikyou burst, her aura flowing through the phone and into Kagome, who soaked in the happiness of her elder sister. Smiling, Kagome felt her spirits lift, "That's awesome! Sooo?" Kikyou giggled and Kagome pulled from the parking lot, her body feeling lighter.

Pulling onto the main road, Kagome continued to listen as Kikyou went on and on about the wedding until she got to what Kagome would be doing, "….and you and Sesshoumaru will be walking down the aisle together and-" "WHAT?" Kagome shouted suddenly, interrupting the one person she rarely ever disrespected. "Both Inuyasha and I agreed that as my twin you would walk down the aisle with his brother." Kikyou stated as if it weren't something she knew would affect her sister.

"Kikyou you know Fluffy and I don't get along very well! He hates me!" Kagome whined, loosening her hands on the steering wheel, which had turned white from the sheer force she had began to grip the wheel with. Kikyou spoke nonchalantly, "You know he doesn't hate you per say, but how strong you are! Well okay maybe your personality has a little something to do with it…."

Kagome growled into the phone, pulling s sharp turn into her apartment drive, "Kikyou, the last time I was in Tokyo he said to me these exact words, 'you are a naïve little child who needs to keep out of my way.' And you're saying he doesn't hate me?"

A sharp intake of breath and Kagome instantly imagined her sister rubbing the bridge of her nose, her brown eyes closed, concentrating. Kagome stopped at her mailbox and grabbed her mail while waiting for a reply. When she received none Kagome sighed then grounded out, "As your sister it would be an honor to walk with a Taisho, but you SO owe me!"

"Great! When will you and Shippou be coming?" Kikyou questioned, happiness again flowing from her aura and into Kagome. Smiling once more Kagome replied, "When Josh decides to get off his fat ass and get me a job in Japan." Slapping the phone shut Kagome laughed hysterically while turning off the ring.

On the other side of the world, Kikyou glared at her phone before smirking, "Oh you'll pay for that dear sister. Oh yes you will!" Laughing maniacally Kikyou returned the phone to the hook.

"Who are talking to sweetheart?" Stopping her laughter for a few moments Kikyou began laughing even harder while walking away. Inuyasha allowed himself this one anime sweat-drop before backing away and running in the other direction of his fiancé.

Dodging the blow, Kagome glared at one of her best friends while focusing on her miko powers, smirking when her body glowed a gentle purple. "You are so done for Joshie!" Laughing, Kagome used the strength in her legs to jump far into the air, using the sun to her advantage; she slammed into her pretty boy Josh.

"Told ya!" Kagome giggled from her position on Josh's back. "I always win!" Kagome gasped as he rolled over, knocking her off of him. The blonde haired man stuck his tongue put at her while shoving her down and pinning her. "No fair that's cheating!" Kagome whined, before a mysterious glint came to her eye.

Bringing her knee to her chest she clutched onto his arms to ensure that he could not get away, then, pushing into his lower area, she smirked when he paled. "You give?" she questioned with a smirk. "Never!" her smirk only widened as she added even more pressure. 'Just a few more seconds…'

"I give!" Josh shouted, rolled off of her the moment she released his arms. Falling into fetal position he clutched his balls. "It's okay you guys you're safe now." He whispered, rocking sideways in an awkward motion.

"You're such a dork Romeo." Kagome said, rolling her eyes. Holding out her hand, she cracked up when he only clutched his balls tighter. Not a smart thing. Gasping, he began his rocking anew all the while muttering curses at his own stupidity.

When his little episode was over Kagome again offered her hand laughing as his lesson learned kicked in and he clamped onto her hand. "Okay, so now do I get the job?" Kagome asked, looking at him earnestly.

Appearing thoughtful, Josh tapped his finger on his lip, his golden eyes peering up in a 'yes-I-am-thinking-' pose. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her hips, when this didn't seem to have any affect on the male before her; Kagome took a threatening step forward. Again Josh seemed unnerved by her nonverbal threats, so she tried this: "Don't make me have to kick your buddies again." This time Josh cringed, most likely remembering the pain she had caused.

"I'm not sure Kagome." Josh said, then choosing his next words very carefully, Josh spoke gently, "Kagome I know you, don't forget that, this guy, Sesshoumaru isn't going to understand you. He's an uptight ass, who, yes, is my friend, but I also know him and I know he won't make you happy in your workplace."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Kagome turned her glare onto him in sheer force, "Are you saying I can't so it?" He paled, this wasn't good. He hadn't wanted to insult her and now if he didn't choose his next word with the utmost care the conversation could mean the death of not just him but his precious buddies. Oh the horror.

"Of course not! I know you can do it, but what I'm saying is he can't." Josh replied, smiling when he felt her aura change from pissed off to a semi-calm. "Sesshoumaru doesn't like to change and Kagome I have to warn you, he has this tendency to go a little crazy with power. You're strong Kagome, we all know it, and this power could help him…" he trailed off to give her the meaning. She only coked her head then asked innocently (oh how he loved this very naïve innocence), "Are you saying he's a bad guy?"

Josh felt a shudder fall through him as he gazed at her. She always knew how to get to him and the cute innocent face, with the blue eyes the size of golf balls, and a lip out in her signature pout. 'Damn her.' He thought before sighing and saying, "No, Kagome he is not."

"So then why the hell can't I go?" she asked while glowering at him. Josh shivered and stepped back, making sure to be a safe distance from her miko powers that had began to sizzle around her. One step and he was toast. "Kagome…" he tried, thinking up any possible excuse to keep her there, but failing, he closed his eyes, thinking of how when she left he would regret it, "Fine, be ready tomorrow morning. The jet will pick you up and drop you off. I'm guessing you want to go in with a bang?"


End file.
